User blog:Grammar Cat/The adventures of Moon Light and Blue Boy in silent cave
To cube boys, one blue and the other black, stood a few feet away from the entrance of silent cave. *Blue Boy Looks scary should we turn around and go back? *Moon Light Might as well go look a bit. If it is dangerous we can go back. The two cube boys proceeded into the cave. The cave was dark and gloomy. A bright orange flame suddenly appeared in front of the two. *Blue Boy Wha!? *Moon Light It's a magical flame made by magic,Blue Boy The two kept going farther into the cave clearly having nothing to fear. Suddenly to figures appeared. *Blue Boy A blue cube girl and a dark one! *Dark cube girl Well I never seen more cube boys come in here before *Blue Cube girl Yes. They all are frightened away by the myth of no one returning! *Blue Boy Lets go back now,Moon Light! *Moon Light We can't. We're surrounded And indeed they were. Several yetis from cold storage had surrounded them. For a second nothing happened, then, all of them jumped on Blue Boy and Moon Light knocking them unconscious. When Blue Boy and Moon Light awoke they were in a cage looking at several complicated machines. A person in a white lab coat appeared. *Dr.Wasba I am doctor Wasba! You will give me full cooperation Blue boy or, Your girl friend will meet a not so pleasant death," He said pointing to a pink cube girl tied up and suspended over a cage full of armadillos from parasite. "If you Moon Light do not give me full cooperation I will crush that chocolate bar!" he said pointing to a chocolate bar tied up and suspended between to crushing blocks from droplets. Blue Boy looked scared while Moon Light looked like he was deeply puzzled. The cage opened and Dr. Wasba directed them to move to a machine. The two cube boys were strapped to it. *Dr. Wasba I might as well tell you my great plan! I will make a monster of cube boys to attack the nitrome wiki and destroy everything! Suddenly a crash was heard. Justin and Austin broke in. *Justin and Austin You will never succeed! *Dr.Wasba Flossten and boston! No Cosstin and Toting. No Benny and Andrew. No umm.. *Justin and Austin Justin and Austin! *Dr Wasba Yes Justin carter and Austin Bennet! *Jusint and Austin No! Justin bennet and Austin carter! Both dashed to help the two cube boys but were shocked by a force field. *Dr.Wasba Now time to throw the switch! Doctor wasba picked up the switch, rip it out of the floor and threw it at the machine. Moon Light and Blue boy were released and the force field was gone. *Dr.Wasba No! I didn't mean to literally throw the switch! *Moon Light I used mind control to make you do that! Blue boy rescue your girl friend! Blue boy did while Austin,Justin, and Moon Light beat up Dr.Wasba. The Five headed out of silent cave back to their homes. At home *Moon Light Did you like the trip? *Blue Boy It was just like the christmas story except there was nothing christmisy about it! *Moon Light Hey! It's the 23! Two more days and it will be christmas. Also I got you a present for christmas," Moon Light handed it to him *Blue Boy thanks! I got you something to!" Blue boy gave it to him. The two were happy and planned another adventure a few weeks later Category:Blog posts